


What a hunk!

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: April Writing Prompt 2016 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For April Writing Prompt!</p><p>Between IM2 and Avengers.</p><p>Tony finds out Steve's been found. What does he do? Goes to talk to him! Uh-oh.</p><p>Steve's had enough of kiddy gloves about history he missed. But is he ready for the truth?</p><p>Lots of feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a hunk!

‘TONY!’

An irate yell shattered the idyllic silence permeating Stark mansion. Pepper Potts, PA-turned-CEO, stalked furiously through the long corridors, arriving at the steel-reinforced doors guarding the entrance to the workshop. Punching in the pass code, she pushed them out of her way, and ignoring JARVIS’ voice she yelled again over AC/DC turned up to deafening level.

‘ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, SHUT DOWN THAT INFERNAL MUSIC AND LISTEN TO ME!’

Aforementioned inventor hummed in agreement, adding the last layer of paint on his Iron Man suit’s face plate and only then turning around.

‘Oh hey Pep, what brings you here? Don't tell me it's that board snafu again, I was honestly trying to behave-’

‘Tony. Stark. Shut. Up.’ Despite the stern tone she used, Pepper couldn't help but smile slightly at Tony’s wounded expression and pout.

‘But Pep-!’

‘Hush. This is important. As in, you-will-be-in-a-doghouse-mister-if-you-don't-listen important.’ She victoriously took in his gobsmacked face.

‘D-doghouse, Pepper?’ Tony whined. ‘But you're not my girlfriend! It's against rules for Momma Pep to put me into the doghouse!’

‘Tony…’ the menacing cadence silenced him. ‘This isn't about the company. I just got news from our Arctic-based team.’ Tony sat up straighter.

‘They found something?’ A smile played over redhead’s face.

‘Not some _thing_. Some _one_. And he's alive.’

 

Steve sat dejectedly on the bench in Central Park, watching 21st century people move hurriedly around, no one paying any attention to the others, all deeply engrossed in their ‘phones’ and ‘iPods'. This century’s terminology still gave him headaches even three months after awakening from ice. He was so deep inside his thoughts that he failed to register someone coming closer until they sat beside him.

‘Hey man, what's with the long face?’ Came a cheerful male voice, startling him. Turning his head to greet the stranger properly, the first thing he noticed was dancing brown eyes and scruffy, devil-may-care hair framing them - a visage which sent pangs of familiarity through him.

‘Nothing, just… feeling weird’ Steve honestly admitted.

‘Like a fish outta water?’ The stranger sounded unnervingly understanding, almost as if something similar happened to him. ‘That's okay, you still look good enough to make people think: _what a hunk!_ ’

 

Watching as blond Adonis blushed at his compliment, Tony smirked inwardly: although he could admit redheads were the ones who could control him, it was blonde ones that drove him wild in bed. And Jesus, Captain America was definitely one damn fine specimen of blonde goodness; abs to die for, insane shoulder-to-waist ratio, thighs and biceps perfectly sculptured… yum. He couldn't even try forcing himself to feel guilty about objectifying national icon like that. _The only thing my father did well_ , he reflected, his good mood instantly plummeting. Steve didn't miss it.

‘Hey, you okay?’

‘Aww, you care! Just bad memories, don't worry. Besides, how can I stay sad with you around?’ Tony winked suggestively, eliciting another blush from his Steve. Wait, wait, wait - his Steve? Since when is he _his_ Steve?

‘If you say so.’ Red was still high on soldier's cheekbones. ‘Um, I forgot to ask - who're you?’ Tony nearly facepalmed.

‘Holy shit, didn't SHIELD give you a recap on the past sixty-something years? Damn you, Fury’, the man behind Iron Man muttered angrily. Steve tensed.

‘You with SHIELD?’ Accusation coloured soldier's voice.

‘Nononono, I'm more like their pain in the ass. They can't work with me. I don't play well with others according to them -’ Steve cut his rambling.

‘Then why are you here?’

 

Simple question, simple answer. Steve watched as the man beside him shuffled on his seat agitatedly, thinking of a reply.

‘You don't have to -’

‘No.’ This time the man cut him off. ‘I'm just thinking whether I should give you easy answer, or the truth.’ There was a strange brittleness in his voice.

‘The truth’, Steve pleaded. _I’ve had enough of easy and nice answers_ , he tried to convey though his expression. The man caught that.

‘The truth? It's not gonna be nice, Cap.’ After a short pause, the man started talking, a clinical detachment obvious in his voice.

‘It was my father who was supposed to find you. He started the whole damn search in the first place. He never believed you were lost for forever. He was so obsessed with finding you, that he forgot he had a wife and son.’ Bitterness crept in. Steve listened in horrified silence. ‘After he died in a car crash, SHIELD took over the search, but I left a couple of feelers out if you were ever found. I wanted to meet a guy who made my father forget about everything, who set a bar I could never reach in his eyes, who caused him to become alcoholic and ultimately led him to his death, no matter how unknowingly.’ Saying that, the man turned around, fixing his brown eyes on Steve's blue ones.

‘My name is Tony Stark. And Howard’s my father.’

 

Having confessed that, Tony anxiously watched supersoldier for his reaction. From what he could read, there was shock, amazement, horror and dawning understanding.

‘Tony… Stark?’ Steve repeated weakly. ‘Howard's… son? What happened to the world?’ He whispered. ‘Why, Howard? Why?’ Tony let him process that, still looking at him. While he harboured resentment towards Captain America for stealing his father, Steve Rogers was blameless in that regard. The horror in his expression spoke loudly enough.

‘Tony, I… I can't express how much I'm… disappointed in Howard, and sorry for everything that happened.’ A tear made its way down soldier's cheek. That sealed the deal in Tony’s eyes. He leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

‘Shush, Cap, it's all in the past. Gotta admit, I'm glad it was I who found you, not my Dad.’ Here he smiled wickedly, listening to Steve's stuttered and broken sentences. ‘After all, I got you all to myself, didn't I?’


End file.
